Hair
by whiplxsh
Summary: "What my brother gave me that day... is more than just a hair". JAEYONG Jung Jaehyun Lee Taeyong Jaehyun Taeyong NCT 2018 Oneshot Warn! Brothership Inspired by Thai's ads 'Sister'


_Pernahkah kau merasakan ingin menyingkirkan seseorang dari hidupmu?_

 _Aku pernah._

.

.

.

"Hyung! Sudah kubilang jangan menendang bolanya terlalu kencang! Lihat potnya pecah! Kalau begini aku yang disalahkan oleh Ibu!"

Jaehyun terus memukuli Taeyong, hyungnya. Badan Taeyong yang kecil tentu saja tidak berpengaruh jika ia membalas pukulan Jaehyun, sehingga ia hanya menangis sambil memeluk lututnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara langkah kaki terburu-buru menuju keduanya. Ternyata ibu mereka.

Ibu mereka terlihat terkejut melihat keadaan halaman belakang yang cukup berantakan. Pot-pot berjatuhan dan pecah, serta kondisi Taeyong yang menyedihkan setelah dipukuli Jaehyun. Beliau langsung menatap tajam Jaehyun yang terlihat gemetar ketakutan.

"Ta-taeyong hyung yang melakukan ini semua! Jaehyun hanya menghukum Taeyong hyung, Bu!" jawab Jaehyun dengan gemetar. Ibunya mengambil sebuah tongkat dan memukulkannya pada Jaehyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Hyungmu hanya tidak sengaja melakukannya! Tidak perlu sampai memukulinya seperti itu! Kalian berdua itu saudara!" Jaehyun hanya menangis sambil menahan ringisan kesakitannya. Dilihatnya hyungnya hanya menatap mereka dalam diam sambil sesekali sesegukan.

Dalam hati, Jaehyun mulai memendam rasa benci pada hyungnya mulai saat itu.

.

 _Aku percaya bila hidupku akan jauh lebih baik dengan ketidakhadiran orang itu._

 _Sebuah sampah dan parasit yang harus dibuang. Yang harus disingkirkan._

.

.

.

12 tahun telah berlalu dan banyak hal yang terjadi selama itu. Orang tua Jaehyun dan Taeyong meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Saat itu, mereka akan menuju sekolah Taeyong untuk melihat penampilan Taeyong di acara ulang tahun sekolah. Naasnya, mobil keduanya terguling di jalanan karena ditabrak seseorang.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong tentunya merasa sedih. Taeyong yang lebih terpukul. Ia tak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Tahun-tahun setelah kedua orangtua mereka meninggal, Taeyong memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya dan mulai mencari pekerjaan agar ia dan Jaehyun tidak hidup terluntang-lantung. Mulai dari pengantar koran hingga pencuci piring di sebuah restoran ia lakukan selama bertahun-tahun sejak orang tuanya meninggal.

Jaehyun? Ia hanya bersenang-senang tanpa memikirkan pendidikannya dan bagaimana hyungnya berjuang agar ia tetap bisa bersekolah dengan baik. Ini sebagai wujud rasa bencinya kepada hyungnya.

Berkali-kali hyungnya mengingatkannya namun Jaehyun hanya menganggap itu angin lalu, kemudian kabur bersama teman-temannya ke klub. Seringkali, Taeyong mengurus Jaehyun yang mabuk setiap pulang dari klub. Lama-lama, ia muak sendiri dengan kelakuan adiknya.

Suatu ketika, Taeyong yang sedang bersantai sambil membaca buku di ruang tengah tak sengaja mendengar percakapan adiknya dengan temannya melalui telepon.

"Iya-iya, nanti aku akan kesana. Sebagai gantinya akan kutraktir kalian semua. Kalian cerewet sekali, sih," ujarnya sambil terkekeh lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Taeyong hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya pertanda tidak mau tahu, kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Malamnya, saat hendak membayar tagihan listrik, Taeyong menemukan dompetnya tergeletak di atas rak televisi dengan keadaan kosong melompong. Ia mengecek uang tabungan yang ia simpan di lemarinya dan ternyata juga dalam keadaan kosong. Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya. Hari ini ia tidak memakai uang sama sekali, mana mungkin semua uangnya tiba-tiba lenyap.

Oh Jaehyun sialan, batinnya marah.

.

Taeyong mencari Jaehyun ke klub malam di sekitar rumahnya dan ia menemukan adiknya sedang meminum minuman yang entah apa namanya. Taeyong naik pitam melihat Jaehyun meraba-raba tubuh jalang yang ada di sekitarnya. Dengan langkah lebar-lebar Taeyong menghampiri Jaehyun kemudian memukul keras rahangnya.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Jung Jaehyun?!" bentak Taeyong dengan tatapan nyalangnya pada Jaehyun.

"Apa urusanmu, hah?!" Mendengar balasan kurang ajar dari adiknya, Taeyong kembali menghajar wajah adiknya. Tak peduli bila ia dan adiknya menjadi pusat perhatian di klub ini.

"Jika bukan karena Ayah dan Ibu meninggalkanmu denganku, aku sudah membuangmu sejak dulu!"

Keduanya terdiam dengan nafas terengah-engah. Mereka sama-sama terkejut dengan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Taeyong.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak membuangku dari dulu hah?! Aku bahkan menantikan saat dimana aku tidak akan melihatmu lagi dengan mataku sendiri!" balas Jaehyun yang membuat Taeyong menatap tak percaya.

Hatinya terasa diremat melihat adiknya yang mengatakan hal tersebut di hadapannya sendiri. Apa sebegitu inginnya?

.

 _Terkadang aku menginginkan bila ia segera mati agar beban hidupku berkurang. Ternyata ia mengingkan hal yang sama denganku._

 _Dan Tuhan lebih mendengar doanya._

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian memuakkan di klub malam, Jaehyun tak pernah pulang. Jujur saja, Taeyong sedikit khawatir, namun ia masih marah pada adiknya yang kurang ajar. Mungkin menginap di rumah temannya, batinnya.

Selama ia sendiri di rumah, Taeyong sering merasa kelelahan. Padahal biasanya ia bisa melakukan semua pekerjaannya hingga selesai, tapi kali ini badannya terasa remuk padahal ia hanya mengantarkan koran langganan pagi tadi. Seluruh sendinya terasa linu dan ia sering pusing dan mual. Ia berpikir bila ia hanya terkena masuk angin biasa karena ia bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya agar mendapat uang lebih sehingga tidak perlu berhutang ke tetangga sekitar rumahnya.

Namun, hari ini rasanya Taeyong ada di titik lemahnya. Badannya terasa sangat lemas, dadanya terasa sesak dan nyeri. Ia memutuskan untuk datang ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan keadaannya.

Taeyong diarahkan menuju ruangan milik Seo Youngho, teman SMA-nya yang kini bekerja sebagai dokter. Ia hanya tersenyum canggung melihat temannya yang terkejut melihat kedatangannya, karena sudah lama sekali ia tidak melanjutkan sekolah dan seolah menghilang dari teman-teman sekolahnya.

"Baiklah Yongie aku akan langsung saja, apa yang kau keluhkan selama ini?" tanyanya.

"Dua minggu ini, aku sering merasa mudah lelah. Aku baru melakukan sedikit pekerjaan, tapi rasanya sendi-sendiku ingin lepas. Di malam hari, aku sering terbatuk keras dan memuntahkan cairan bening. Aku berpikir bila itu hanya masuk angin karena aku bekerja lebih keras. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Youngho terdiam cukup lama dan itu membuat Taeyong panik dan berkeringat dingin.

"Be-benarkan aku hanya masuk angin, Youngho-ya?" tanya Taeyong ragu-ragu. Youngho hanya menghela nafas. Taeyong tak bisa mendefinisikan hal itu sebagai hal yang baik atau buruk.

"Yong, sepertinya kau terkena kanker paru-paru, dan sepertinya sudah di stadium dua. Kemungkinannya besar untuk ke stadium tiga. Mungkin, beberapa hari setelah ini, kau akan mengalami gejala yang lebih parah dari ini." Taeyong hanya tercekat mendengar penjelasan Youngho. Youngho hanya menatap prihatin teman di depannya ini.

"Apa kau merokok Yongie?"

"Tidak. Tapi adikku yang sering. Dan beberapa minggu kemarin, aku pergi ke klub untuk menyusulnya. Banyak sekali asap rokok di sana. Apa itu penyebabnya?"

"Perokok pasif juga memiliki kemungkinan untuk terkena kanker karena mereka menghirup asap rokok yang mengandung banyak zat penyebab kanker"

"Tapi, biarkan aku melakukan beberapa tes padamu dulu. Hasilnya akan kuberitahu segera. Semoga diagnosaku salah dan kau baik-baik saja," lanjutnya.

Taeyong tidak mendengar ucapan Youngho lebih lanjut. Telinganya terasa berdegung. Pikirannya bercabang kemana-mana. Ia benar-benar kalut.

.

Dugaan Youngho ternyata benar adanya. Beberapa hari setelah menemui Youngho, keadaan Taeyong semakin parah. Dadanya sering terasa sesak. Seringkali ia memuntahkan cairan bening disertai darah. Walaupun telah meminum obat-obat yang diberikan Youngho, rasanya tidak mempan, malah semakin parah.

Youngho secara rutin memeriksa keadaan Taeyong di rumahnya dengan memasang infus dan memberi obat-obatan tambahan untuk Taeyong. Tak jarang, Youngho menemukan banyak rambut Taeyong yang rontok di sekitar tempat tidurnya setelah Taeyong melakukan terapi yang ia jalani karena paksaan dari Youngho. Youngho hanya tersenyum miris melihat keadaan temannya.

Seingatnya, Taeyong memiliki seorang adik laki-laki, tapi dimana dia?

.

Sebuah kejutan untuk Taeyong, karena siang ini Jaehyun kembali ke rumah. Tanpa basa basi menyapa Taeyong yang sedang terduduk lemas di sofa ruang tengah, Jaehyun segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya, sambil menutup pintu dengan keras. Taeyong hanya menghela nafas lelah. Ia membenarkan letak _beanie_ -nya dan menyandarkan kepalanya senyaman mungkin.

.

Di sisa-sisa harinya, Taeyong terus mengalami gejala-gejala yang semakin parah dan mengonsumsi obat-obatan dari Youngho. Youngho sudah menyarankan bila Taeyong sebaiknya menjalani terapi dan perawatan intensif di rumah sakit, namun Taeyong menolaknya karena itu akan berakhir sia-sia. Ia hanya melakukan terapi beberapa kali saja, itupun karena paksaan Youngho. Selain karena akan berakhir sia-sia, biaya yang dikeluarkan juga banyak.

Jaehyun yang sedang menonton televisi memandang heran hyungnya yang berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi dan memuntahkan cairan. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya.

Dengan canggung, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan melihat hyungnya yang masih memuntahkan cairan dari mulutnya ke wastafel. Entah karena beberapa hari tidak melihat hyungnya atau memang benar, tubuh hyungnya semakin kurus dan ringkih. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Apa hyungnya sakit?

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jaehyun datar. Taeyong hanya membalas dengan gerakan tangan mengisyaratkan bila ia baik-baik saja.

"Kutanya kau kenapa?" tanya Jaehyun lagi saat Taeyong mengambil tisu untuk mengusap mulutnya. Lagi-lagi Taeyong hanya menjawab dengan gelengan, pertanda bila ia baik-baik saja.

Jaehyun langsung meraih _beanie_ yang dipakai hyungnya. Ia terbelalak melihat rambut hyungnya yang jatuh dan menempel di _beanie_ yang masih ia genggam. Keadaan hyungnya benar-benar memprihatinkan.

Taeyong hanya diam sambil menahan air matanya. Ia mengambil _beanie_ yang dipegang adiknya dan segera memakainya kembali.

"Kalau kau lapar, belilah sesuatu. Ambil saja uang tabunganku di lemari. Kau tahu tempatnya 'kan? Hari ini aku tidak memasak," ucap Taeyong lirih dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya. Ia tidak sanggup menatap adiknya lagi.

"Sejak kapan?"

Taeyong mematung di tempatnya. Ia takut bila air matanya mengalir di hadapan Jaehyun.

"Kutanya sejak kapan, hyung?"

Taeyong terkekeh mendengar panggilan 'hyung' yang diucapkan Jaehyun. Ya ampun, sudah berapa lama Jaehyun tidak memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu?

"Kenapa kau peduli, Jae?"

Hening.

Taeyong yang menduga hal itu, segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Ia hanya ingin tidur dan segera istirahat.

"Kau anggap aku apa hah?! Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?!"

Taeyong tersentak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Jaehyun dan ia melihat jika adiknya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau boleh mengataiku brengsek, sampah, tak berguna, atau apapun! Marahi atau pukul aku sepuasmu! Asal jangan sembunyikan hal sebesar ini dariku," ujar Jaehyun bergetar.

" _Aku masih adikmu, Taeyong hyung,"_

Air mata keduanya tumpah setelah Jaehyun mengatakan kalimat itu. Jaehyun berinisiatif memeluk hyungnya dan menumpahkan air matanya di pundak ringkih hyungnya. Ia terus menggumamkan kata maaf pada Taeyong, _hyungnya_.

.

.

.

 _Aku tidak pernah berpikir bila orang yang benar-benar ingin kusingkirkan dari kehidupanku, berubah menjadi orang yang paling kubutuhkan, yang memberiku nafas dan keinginan untuk terus hidup._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Rambut Taeyong semakin habis. Dadanya makin sesak, kadang disertai batuk berdarah. Keadaannya semakin menyedihkan. Jaehyun sering memaksa hyungnya untuk melakukan terapi anjuran dari Youngho, tapi tetap saja hyungnya menolak dengan alasan tidak ada gunanya dan akan menghabiskan banyak uang.

Jaehyun ingin sekali berteriak marah, lebih tepatnya pada dirinya sendiri. Betapa bodohnya ia mengabaikan hyungnya dulu dan memilih untuk menghabiskan uang di klub-klub malam. Ia menahan tangisnya mendengar sayup-sayup suara hyungnya yang berlari ke kamar mandi untuk muntah. Sering disertai dengan batuk yang membuat dadanya nyeri walaupun ia tidak ikut merasakannya. Gara-gara dirinya sering merokok di rumah, hyungnya menjadi korbannya.

Seharusnya dirinya yang ada di tempat hyungnya. Ia yang menyebabkan hal ini terjadi.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Jaehyun pergi dari rumah. Taeyong merasa heran pada adiknya. Tidak mungkin pagi-pagi seperti ini Jaehyun pergi ke klub. Memangnya ingin melakukan apa?

Taeyong memilih menunggu Jaehyun di dalam kamarnya. Ia duduk di depan cermin, mengamati dirinya lamat-lamat.

Wajah pucat dan kusam, tulang yang semakin terlihat dan menonjol, rambut yang semakin habis, dan tatapan sayu khas orang sakit. Benar, ia terlihat menyedihkan.

Di satu sisi, Taeyong ingin segera mati dan meninggalkan semua rasa sakitnya. Jujur, ia lelah bolak-balik memuntahkan cairan bening yang kadang disertai darah dan mengonsumsi obat yang bahkan tidak mempan untuk kesembuhannya.

Di sisi lain, ia tak ingin meninggalkan adiknya sendirian. Sebanyak apapun Jung Jaehyun menyakiti dan membenci Jung Taeyong, Jung Taeyong tetaplah kakak yang ingin hidup adiknya terjamin. Di hati kecilnya, ia terus berharap bila Tuhan mengambil nyawanya saat adiknya benar-benar hidup dengan bahagia, dengan pasangan hidupnya dan keluarga kecilnya.

Mungkin bila hal itu terjadi, Jaehyun akan melupakannya. Taeyong tak masalah akan hal itu, justru itu hal yang baik. Ia bisa meninggalkan semua kehidupannya tanpa diiringi air mata orang yang ia sayangi.

Taeyong terlalu larut dalam pikirannya hingga tak menyadari bila Jaehyun berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

"Hyung, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Jaehyun yang berhasil memecah lamunan Taeyong begitu saja. Taeyong hanya tersenyum lemah dan menggeleng. Ia melihat pantulan Jaehyun melalui cermin di depannya. Ia terdiam sejenak.

"Kenapa kau memotong rambutmu seperti itu, Jae?" tanya Taeyong yang dibalas dengan senyum oleh adiknya.

"Bagaimana penampilanku? Kau tidak suka ya?" Taeyong hanya tertawa lirih dan berkata bila ia menyukai apapun model rambut Jaehyun.

"Aku mendonasikan rambutku ke sebuah yayasan kanker, hyung,"

Taeyong sontak terdiam. "Untuk apa kau kesana?"

"Aku ingin membantumu, agar kau tidak merasakan sakit sendirian. Setidaknya bagilah rasa sakitmu padaku, hyung. Aku ingin menjadi adik yang berguna untukmu,"

Taeyong tak bisa menyembunyikan tangisnya dan ia memilih melampiaskan rasa sedihnya dengan menggenggam tangan Jaehyun dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku. Aku selama ini menjadi hyung yang tidak becus bagimu,"

"Tidak, hyung. Kau hyung terbaik yang kupunya,"

Keduanya saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain untuk melampiaskan rasa sedih. Air mata keduanya terus mengalir.

Jaehyun yang pertama mengakhiri tangisnya. Ia mengusap pipi tirus hyungnya yang dibasahi air mata. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, hyung. Selama kita bersama, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ujarnya untuk menenangkan hyungnya. Taeyong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan terus berharap bila perkataan adiknya menjadi kenyataan.

Jaehyun beralih mengambil sesuatu dari _paper bag_ yang ia bawa bersamanya tadi. Ia menyuruh Taeyong untuk menghadap cermin. Ia memakaikan sebuah rambut palsu di kepala hyungnya.

"Ini alasanku pergi pagi-pagi sekali tadi. Aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu dan aku mendapatkannya setelah aku mendonasikan rambutku di sana. Aku berusaha mencari rambut palsu yang mirip dengan rambut lamamu, dan aku menemukannya. Walaupun sedikit panjang, semoga kau menyukainya,"

Taeyong terperangah melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin. Ia seperti melihat dirinya sendiri sebelum rambutnya perlahan-lahan rontok dan habis. Jaehyun benar-benar memilih pilhan yang tepat.

"Aku sangat menyukainya. Terima kasih…

… _dongsaeng-ie_ ,"

Jaehyun terkejut mendengar panggilan itu keluar dari bibir hyungnya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan memeluk hyungnya. Jaehyun merasa hidupnya sangat lengkap.

Di dalam hati, Taeyong terus menggumamkan doa agar kehidupan mereka berdua terus diberkahi dengan kebahagiaan. Bila Kau ingin mengambilku, tolong beri Jaehyunku kebahagiaan dan jangan biarkan ia sedih, batinnya.

.

.

.

 _Apa yang adikku berikan padaku hari itu… lebih dari sekadar rambut palsu…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Halo! Back with me after so many years with my new ship from other K-Pop boygroup, NCT! They are totally powerful and please appreciate them moreeee bcs you won't get any regrets because of it ehehehehe. Totally forgot how to write a fanfic, so I'm really sorry if there are so many mistakes here.

Hope you guys like it and be happy always!


End file.
